


Non aspettarmi, non posso venire

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, sono abbastanza pesante in questa quindi personalmente non la consiglio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Però, tu e Hunk e Pidge per me siete le persone che più si avvicina alla mia famiglia qui. E tu -tu sei mio amico, anche se, okay, questo l'ho già detto, certo, però volevo dirti che... Tu hai reso speciale questo mio anno. Nel senso. Se avessi conosciuto sol Pidge e Hunk, sarebbe tutto molto diverso, mi sarebbe mancato qualcosa, mi sarebbe -però tu mi hai fatto sentire meno solo quando pensavo di essere solo e hai sempre saputo che cosa dire e hai sempre saputo cose che... non lo so, ovviamente come fai, ma sembra che tu sappia sempre come prendermi. O come farmi arrabbiare, lo decidi tu, in realtà. E quindi pensavo... lo so che non è una cosa convenzionale e che non siamo in nessun film sui liceali e che... probabilmente dirai no.” Si passa una mano sulla fronte. Deve inspirare profondamente, ancora una volta. “Però volevo chiedertelo lo stesso e volevo dirti -volevo che noi due... no, aspetta. Voglio. Voglio ancora che noi due andiamo al ballo insieme. Io e te, con tutta la cosa dei vestiti e dei fiori al polso e le foto e... se vuoi anche tu. Ovviamente, solo se vuoi anche tu.”O, Lance invita Keith al ballo e poi pensa alle conseguenze di quello che ha fatto.





	Non aspettarmi, non posso venire

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è neve

# Non mi aspettare, non posso venire

  


> Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me  
> But I do, I think I do  
> And you're an all-American boy  
> I guess I couldn't help trying to be your best American girl

  
  
  
_Domenica, 16 Dicembre_  
  
Quando un fiocco di neve cade sul naso di Lance, lui arriccia il naso e prova a sorridere, pulendosi sulla sciarpa, sfregandosela sul viso. Quando un fiocco di neve cade sul naso di Lance, lui non ci pensa molto a pulirselo via, quando, pochi anni prima, si sarebbe tenuto il fiocco sulla punta del naso, sperando con tutto il suo cuore di non sentirlo sciogliersi e di non perderlo. Perché voleva con tutto il suo cuore che suo papà lo vedesse.   
  
Di solito correva, con le mani in tasca e la testa ben coperta. E i suoi due pantaloni, i cinque maglioni, due giacche e la sciarpa più lunga del mondo, che avvolgeva il suo collo due volte, prima di finire. Sembrava una piccola palla, pronta per rotolare tra la neve. E non sembrava entrargli in testa che i fiocchi di neve non gli cadevano soltanto sul naso, ma anche sul cappello e le giacche e le scarpe. Ma papà non glielo aveva mai detto. Lance correva verso di lui, apriva le braccia, chiudeva gli occhi, gridava: guarda! E papà lo guardava in continuazione. Sempre. Senza mai lamentarsi. Si abbassava, aggrottava le sopracciglia e inventava un qualche nuovo nome per una forma di un fiocco di neve che, gli aveva detto tante volte, ha una forma particolare, speciale. Non esistono due fiocchi di neve con la stessa forma.  
  
Lance, quello che gli è caduto sul naso adesso, mentre aspetta in mezzo alla strada, lo ha lavato via senza nemmeno pensarci.  
  
Ci sono cose che cambiano quando cresci. Cose che capisci e che avresti preferito non capire, cose che perdono la loro magia.   
  
Il primo anno in cui lui e papà erano arrivati a New York, con le valigie in mano, senza nemmeno sapere dove andare, senza una casa in cui ripararsi, Lance aveva pensato che la neve fosse la cosa più bella del mondo. Non gli importava che gli spazzaneve gli tirassero qualcosa addosso, non gli importava che quella fosse neve piena di fango, perché quella era -era neve, capito? Era la prima volta che la vedeva. E si era buttato per terra, l'aveva presa con le mani nude, che gli erano diventate di un rosso acceso, un rosso che lui avrebbe sempre ricordato come il rosso più doloroso del mondo. Adesso, a vedere la neve per le strade, Lance riesce a vedere solo il fango, i segni delle macchine, il freddo alle mani, alle orecchie, al naso.   
  
Ci sono cose che cambiano e uno non può farci niente.  
  
Lance si muove nervosamente sul posto. Ci sono anche cose che non cambiano. Cose che, anche se ti sposti da una parte all'altra del mondo, rimangono uguali. Ad esempio, il fatto che, con lui, papà parla di scienza in spagnolo, anche se ormai dovrebbe essere abituato all'inglese, anche se dice sempre che gli piace di più parlare così nella loro lingua natia. La lingua natia di papà è l'inglese, ma ha vissuto così tanto a Cuba, che ha dimenticato che cosa volesse dire, essere statunitense. E poi, parlare di scienza, è come parlare d'amore. Non c'è lingua più ricolma di amore se non quella della materia che parla di creazione, mutazione, cambiamento ed equilibrio.  
  
Ci sono cose che non cambiano e Lance non sembra essere così bravo a cambiare.   
  
Tiene le mani nella tasca della sua seconda giacca. Perché anche se si sarebbe dovuto abituate al freddo degli Stati Uniti, lui sente ogni volta di morire, quando apre la porta del suo appartamento. Tira su col naso e sente che le labbra superiori sono un po' umide. Non gioca nemmeno con le nuvolette di anidride carbonica, semplicemente, chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. Poi un altro respiro profondo. Poi un altro respiro profondo. E chiude con forza le mani in due pugni. E prende finalmente coraggio, attraversando la strada come un soldatino in marcia verso un luogo da conquistare. La neve gli si infila tra le tre paia di calzini e le scarpe e potrebbe bagnarsi il piede ma non è questa la cosa importante, ora come ora. Arriva fino al portico della casa. È una casa grande, protegge dalla neve, c'è un grazioso tappetino con sopra scritto go away e a nessuno sembra importare molto della collezione di scope sul veranda, ma Keith ha sempre vissuto in una casa enorme. E bella. E classica. C'è anche la bandiera statunitense attaccata al parapetto. Una bandiera con stelle e strisce che Lance non riesce a smettere di guardare neanche in quest'occasione.   
  
Rimane impalato. I pensieri ghiacciati, mentre lui sta lì, davanti alla porta di casa e dentro non sembra volare una mosca. Non c'è il rumore di nessuna televisione, nessuno che sente musica, nessuno che parla di come sia andata la giornata. Solo il vuoto, in un'enorme casa del New Jersey. E Lance, per una frazione di secondo, perde il suo coraggio, chiude gli occhi e abbassa la testa e si chiede -ma che cosa sta facendo? Forse è il primo momento in cui si chiede veramente che cosa sta facendo, in cui blocca il tempo e si dà il tempo di riflessero su tutte le stupidaggini che ha fatto nelle ultime due settimane. Guarda la neve cadere sulla strada, sul piccolo giardinetto di questa casa, sulla sua bicicletta, che ha lasciato a terra sul marciapiede opposto, e stringe i pugni ancora con più forza, nelle tasche.   
  
Nevica.   
  
Non ha nemmeno chiesto il permesso a suo padre. Ha speso due settimane di paga alla pista di pattinaggio. Non ha nemmeno un vestito da mettersi. Non ha il coraggio di bussare alla porta. Non ha tante cose che invece avrebbe dovuto avere. Sente il naso gelarglisi. Il problema sta nel fatto che la fortuna aiuta gli audaci. Il fatto è che non può tirarsi indietro. Il fatto è che non vuole vivere la sua vita tirandosi indietro.   
  
Tiene gli occhi chiusi e forse per questo immagina suo padre seduto sul divano, con le ginocchia aperte e le dita intrecciate, come se stesse pregando. Tiene gli occhi chiusi e forse per questo è facile immaginare suo padre alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, guardarlo negli occhi, avere quell'espressione stanca, piena di rughe, piena di dolore, mentre prova a sorridergli. E Lance apre gli occhi, con un peso al cuore. Deve essere il silenzio, che viene disturbato solo dal rumore delle gocce d'acqua che si mischiano con la neve, che gli rende facile immaginare la voce di suo padre dirgli…  
  
Lance bussa alla porta. Bussa perché le nocche che battono contro il portone possa coprire il suono della sua immaginazione. Bussa e spera che nessuno risponda, anche se ci sono delle luci accese, anche se forse ha sentito qualcuno camminare, anche se qualcuno ha gridato: “Sto arrivando.” Lance rimane con il pugno a mezz'aria, come se anche lui fosse diventato un fiocco di neve, in attesa di essere raccolto da per terra, essere spostato ai lati della strada, per aspettare di sciogliersi al sole. È immobile. Si è pulito via i fiocchi di neve sul viso, rendendosi conto della sua strana posa, che stava tenendo. E si toglie il cappello, appena sente che qualcuno sta aprendo la porta.   
  
Quando Krolia, la mamma di Keith, apre la porta, Lance annuisce a se stesso, torna a mettere una sola mano in tasca e cerca di sorridere. “Buongiorno” dice, anche se il sole è tramontato da un pezzo. Chiude gli occhi come se avesse detto la cosa più stupida in questo mondo. “Ugh” ricomincia, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Buonasera. Buonanotte. Sta benissimo. Forse dovrei andare via. Keith è in casa?” Lance fa una smorfia, nascondendo le labbra. Okay. Forse se si fosse preparato un discorso sarebbe andata meglio.   
  
Krolia inclina la testa e gli sorride, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Certamente è in casa” risponde. Lancia uno sguardo alle sue spalle. “Forse in camera sua, se vuoi puoi…”  
  
“No!” la interrompe lui con forse un po' troppo vigore, e Krolia aggrotta le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia. Quindi Lance si inumidisce le labbra e abbassa lo sguardo. Deglutisce. “Non -non è che sia venuto per rimanere, perché, beh, devo sbrigarmi a tornare a casa, perché devo preparare le cena per me e per papà. Oggi torna un pochino più tardi, quindi ho pensato, perché no?, invece di -volevo parlare con Keith. In realtà, chiedergli una cosa, perché, non lo so, sembrano cose molto importanti quelle che… e comunque sono andato a prendere delle verdure da fare per accompagnare -e mi sono detto, invece che mandargli un messaggio, che magari è più impersonale, magari… però dovrebbe essere una cosa veloce e non…” Lance sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Voglio solo chiedergli una cosa sulla -sul progetto di Fisica, tutto qua.”  
  
Krolia alza un sopracciglio, ma non commenta. “Keith!” chiama, alzando un pochino il mento e direzionando la voce con la mano. Lance deglutisce di nuovo, si stringe nel suo giubbotto e si morde le labbra, muovendosi sul posto, per rimanere al caldo. “C'è Lance qui!” grida ancora Krolia e Lance sente che, nonostante il freddo, le sue orecchie sono diventate bollenti, la base del collo sembra essere diventata un ammasso di sudore. E lui odia sentirsi così, ovviamente. Lo odia ma sa che è parte del gioco. Krolia si gira di nuovo verso di lui, mentre un Keith in pantofole e pigiama, scende le scale, sbadigliando. Gli dice: “La prossima volta, un po' più di fiducia in te, va bene?” Gli batte un paio di volte la mano contro la spalla e va via. Esce dal campo visivo di Lance, e dal corridoio.   
  
La casa torna silenziosa. Keith rabbrividisce, arrivando davanti alla porta e gli fa cenno di entrare in casa. Lance ha due giacche, un leggins sotto i jeans, un paio di guanti e una sciarpa che è rimasta il doppio della lunghezza del suo collo. Ma decide di entrare e socchiudere il portone dietro di lui. Keith lo osserva e lo studia, con la sua solita espressione da idiota arrabbiato e Lance vorrebbe -vorrebbe davvero tornare indietro, alla neve, alla sua bicicletta. Di nuovo, sente che sta iniziando a mancargli il coraggio. Quindi chiude gli occhi e stringe la mano nella tasca, per poi tirarla fuori, e posizionarla tra lui e Keith.   
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda il pugno per qualche secondo. Inclina la testa e sospira, prima di chiudere lui stesso la mano in un pugno e con questo colpire la mano di Lance. E rimangono così, pugno contro pugno per qualche secondo. Entrambi confusi. Entrambi non sembrano proprio sapere che cosa sia meglio fare.   
  
Finché Lance non sbuffa una risata e ritira il pugno. Keith mantiene la testa inclinata e fa una smorfia con le labbra. Ancora non capisce, motivo per cui Lance gira il polso e gli mostra quello che ha in mano. Stropicciati dal tanto essere strette, ma ancora lucidi, i biglietti del ballo scolastico si rivelano a Keith, che incrocia le braccia, ancora con uno sguardo confuso.  
  
È così che guarda Lance, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il pigiama rosso e bianco. Non è mai stato emotivamente intelligente. Non ha mai capito poi così tanto bene gli indizi sociali. Quindi, ecco, rimane lì, in piedi, all'entrata di casa, a guardare Lance che, nervosamente, gli mostra i biglietti del ballo della prossima settimana.  
  
Lance deve prendere un respiro profondo, di inumidisce le labbra e pensa alla sua bicicletta, fuori, in mezzo alla neve e alla spesa che non ha ancora fatto, per poi tornare a casa. Deve fare la cena per poter mangiare con suo papà. Non ha molto tempo. E forse questo non è qualcosa che dovrebbe fare. Immagina suo papà, seduto su quella poltrona, la casa poco illuminata, la lampada accesa, l sguardo ferito e si sente in colpa. Non ha nemmeno chiesto a suo padre che cosa pensava di questa storia. Non lo aveva fatto perché -forse non voleva sentirsi dire quanto tutto questo sia una brutta idea. Forse. Forse non era semplicemente pronto a parlare di questo con suo padre. Forse, è meglio chiedere il perdono che il permesso. La fortuna aiuta solo gli audaci.  
  
Quindi deglutisce ancora. Non lo guarda negli occhi. Guarda i biglietti. Sente il cuore battergli forte e le dita tremargli. E sente la sua voce uscire, senza che lui abbia mai detto qualcosa, non per davvero. “Tu sei mio amico” inizia con la voce strozzata. Poi si deglutisce la gola e si muove sul posto, i piedi che gli sembrano essere troppo stretti, adesso, forse per colpa dei tanti calzini. Le giacche che lo stanno soffocando, la sciarpa che gli rende difficile respirare. “Non ho avuto molti amici, in realtà, in tutti gli anni di liceo perché -beh, lo sai. E quando sono arrivato alla nostra scuola non pensavo che sarei riuscito a diplomarmi qui, certo, e non pensavo di fare amicizie che sarebbero durate. Però.” Si schiarisce di nuovo la gola. Inspira profondamente. “Però, tu e Hunk e Pidge per me siete le persone che più si avvicina alla mia famiglia qui. E tu -tu sei mio amico, anche se, okay, questo l'ho già detto, certo, però volevo dirti che... Tu hai reso speciale questo mio anno. Nel senso. Se avessi conosciuto sol Pidge e Hunk, sarebbe tutto molto diverso, mi sarebbe mancato qualcosa, mi sarebbe -però tu mi hai fatto sentire meno solo quando pensavo di essere solo e hai sempre saputo che cosa dire e hai sempre saputo cose che... non lo so, ovviamente come fai, ma sembra che tu sappia sempre come prendermi. O come farmi arrabbiare, lo decidi tu, in realtà. E quindi pensavo... lo so che non è una cosa convenzionale e che non siamo in nessun film sui liceali e che... probabilmente dirai no.” Si passa una mano sulla fronte. Deve inspirare profondamente, ancora una volta. “Però volevo chiedertelo lo stesso e volevo dirti -volevo che noi due... no, aspetta. Voglio. Voglio ancora che noi due andiamo al ballo insieme. Io e te, con tutta la cosa dei vestiti e dei fiori al polso e le foto e... se vuoi anche tu. Ovviamente, solo se vuoi anche tu.”  
  
Keith fa scivolare via, lentamente, la sua espressione confusa, e prende tra le dita un biglietto del ballo. “Okay” risponde, rigirandolo tra le dita. “Come... nel senso con tutto quello che una coppia fa normalmente a un ballo.”  
  
Lance rimane in silenzio. Eh. Boh. Non lo sa. Non sa che cosa fa normalmente una coppia a un ballo, non lo sa come funziona. Lance ha una bicicletta, ancora non si è fatto la patente. Certamente non può venire a prendere Keith con la bicicletta. Forse si sarebbero dovuti far portare da Krolia. Forse invece sarebbe meglio andare a piedi, forse. Forse non aveva pensato troppo bene a questa storia del ballo d'inverno, forse si sarebbe dovuto tirare indietro, forse non era quello che Keith voleva, forse non era la cosa migliore per Lance, forse... “Sì” risponde a mezza voce.  
  
E Keith alza appena i lati delle labbra, in un sorriso così delicato che non sembrava essere vero. Lance, nella sua imbottitura invernale, inizia a sentire un caldo bestiale e si sente sudare, si sente prendere fuoco e la sua mano tiene ancora il suo biglietto sul palmo. Quindi la ritira e sospira. Anche se forse non sospira di sollievo.   
  
“Bene” borbotta, mettendosi le mani in tasca e girandosi per tornare a prendere la sua bicicletta. “Ci vediamo” dice e sta per uscire dalla porta, quando Keith lo prende dal gomito, niente di troppo deciso, solo uno sfiorare, un prendere tra due dita un pezzo della sua giacca, per attirare la sua attenzione.   
  
Gli sorride ancora e, anche se non ne ha bisogno, così, solo perché gli va, si alza in punta di piedi e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. Poi lascia andare il giubbotto, fa un passo indietro, lo saluta con la mano aperta e chiude il portone di casa.  
  
Lance sbatte lentamente le palpebre e guarda verso il basso. Fuori dalla casa, il vento ha iniziato a soffiare forte e continua a nevicare. Non può farcela ad andare fino al supermercato e poi tornare a casa. Non ha il tempo e la nevicata sembra essere più forte di quello che sembrava dovesse diventare. Lance sospira. Tiene le mani in tasca.  
  
Non riesce nemmeno a godersi quella frazione di secondo di felicità che ha ottenuto, con un semplice bacio sulla guancia da parte di Keith. Torna a marciare sulla neve, attraversa la strada, prende la bicicletta da per terra. Lancia uno sguardo verso la casa di Keith. E c'è una parte di lui che è felice. Perché Keith ha detto sì. Perché lui e Keith andranno al ballo insieme. Perché è dall'inizio dell'anno che Lance gli danza intorno, senza mai avere il coraggio di fare nulla, per avvicinarsi a lui. E Keith ha detto sì. Non è certo una cosa da appuntare sul calendario, non è certo una data importante come l'anniversario di matrimonio dei suoi genitori, o le date di nascita dei suoi fratelli, ma è importante. Lo è. E Lance è stato felice per quel tanto tempo in cui è stato dentro casa di Keith. Perché era un luogo protetto. Perché in quel momento erano Keith e Lance. E non hanno fatto molto di diverso da quello che fanno normalmente. L'unica cosa che... Lance si passa la mano guantata sulla guancia appena baciata. E chiude gli occhi e per un po' può ricordare il bacio di Keith.   
  
Poi, però, aggressivamente, pesantemente, nella sua testa c'è di nuovo l'immagine di suo padre su quel dannato divano, che lo guarda con quell'espressione ferita.  
  
E Lance ha il cuore pesante. Continua a nevicare su di lui. Continuano a cadergli fiocchi di neve sul naso. Lui li lava via, sale sulla bicicletta e va via, verso casa.  
  
Forse, un po' di felicità in più se la meritava.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Lunedì, 17 Dicembre_   
  
Pidge, per raccogliere tutte quante le cose buttate per terra, per spazzare i bicchieri, le bottiglie, e tante altre schifezze di cui a lei piace davvero tanto parlare, si mette i pattini e gira per tutta la sala, coi suoi pantaloncini in pieno dicembre e i capelli raccolti sulla nuca. Lance l'aiuta. Alla fine, beh, è il suo lavoro, solo che la segue a piedi, con un sacco della spazzatura nera e il suo grembiule blu, sporco di cioccolato o ketchup, o qualsiasi altra cosa abbia dovuto servire durante il servizio. Pidge, pattina benissimo. Pattina molto velocemente e dice che è tutta questione di allenamento e Fisica.  
  
Fuori, ha smesso di nevicare. Oggi è stata una giornata tranquilla. Come lo sono un po' tutte le giornate durante la settimana.   
  
“Quindi ora state insieme?” chiede Pidge dal nulla, piroettando su se stessa, tenendosi in equilibrio con il palo della scopa. In sottofondo, inizia a suonare Total Eclipse of the Heart, mentre le luci continuano a spegnersi e riaccendersi a intermittenza. Hanno dimenticato di spegnere la radio. Doveva farlo il ragazzo delle luci, però. Lance fa una smorfia e alza il mento per guardare la palla argentata che gira su se stessa. “Tu e Keith?”  
  
Lance non lo sa. Scrolla le spalle e chissà perché la cosa che più lo preoccupa, in questo momento sono le luci e il ragazzo delle luci che non sta davvero facendo il suo lavoro, lasciando che invece lo facciano lui e Pidge. “Non gliel'ho chiesto” confessa alla fine, tornando ad affrontarla.   
  
Pidge fa una smorfia e torna a pattinare sulle note della canzone, tenendo le gambe incrociate e poi non più e poi facendo dei piccoli salti, con quella scopa in mano. Dev'essere pericoloso. Non dovrebbe giocare con una scopa in mano. Una volta, Marco è caduto sul manico di una scopa e adesso ha una cicatrice enorme, orribile, sulla fronte. Ma Lance non dice niente. Pidge, comunque, conosce la storia di Marco e ha deciso di spazzare in questo modo. “Forse ne dovreste parlare” dice alla fine, fermandosi davanti a lui e al sacco della spazzatura. “Perché Keith sembra essere venuto a prenderti.” Alza le sopracciglia, per indicare un punto dietro di lui.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira, per vedere Keith guardarsi intorno con la sua solita espressione imbronciata. Non ha mai messo piede nella pista di pattinaggio prima di oggi. E adesso, invece che Bonnie Tyler, stanno suonando gli a-ha. _Take on me, take me on, I'll be gone in a day or two._ Lance si gira di scatto verso Pidge, e poi guarda terrorizzato il suo grembiule blu sporco di cioccolato e ketchup e probabilmente anche di vomito di neonato, visto che ne ha tenuto uno in braccio oggi. Si passa una mano trai capelli e sente immediatamente di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata, perché stava tenendo un dannato sacco della spazzatura prima in mano.   
  
“Come sto?” sussurra a Pidge, che scoppia a ridere con la sua solita, orrenda grazia. Sembra che l'abbiano appena colpita, o che una foca e un pinguino si fossero incontrati, per fare quel grido di aiuto e dolore. Questa è la risata di Pidge e Lance la guarda con un'espressione quasi disgustata, mentre lei si tiene la pancia con le mani.  
  
“Stai di merda, come sempre” risponde velocemente, poi prende dalle sue mani il sacco della spazzatura e, anche se con immenso dolore, punta di nuovo Keith con il mento. Torna a pattinare per la pista, raccogliendo bottiglie e cartine delle sigarette, così come mezze merendine.   
  
E Lance prende un respiro profondo e si gira, finalmente verso Keith, che continua a guardare le luci colorate per terra come se fossero la cosa più strana che lui abbia mai visto. Lance non si può sistemare i capelli, non può asciugarsi il sudore sul grembiule e non può certamente continuare a raccogliere spazzatura come se niente fosse, quindi si avvicina a lui, con le mani dietro la schiena e pensa solo -nel momento in cui Keith lo guarda e gli sorride, salutandolo con la mano, pensa solo che è davvero felice che lui sia lì. Anche se non sa che cosa voglia, anche se non sa che cosa ci faccia lì. È solo felice di vederlo, e sente, quindi il cuore continuare a battergli, come se cercasse di guidarlo verso di lui, e George Michael iniziare a cantare Careless Whisper. Devono davvero fare qualcosa per la playlist di questo posto. Ma non ora.  
  
“Ehi” lo saluta, arrivato a qualche passo di distanza da Keith. E Keith lo saluta indietro con un sorriso. E il cuore di Lance non si calma. C'è qualcosa di segreto nei sorrisi di Keith. Normalmente non sorride, non sorride a tutti, anche. Quando sblocchi quella semplice espressione, due lati delle labbra rivolti in su, gli occhi che si chiudono un po', in un'espressione dolce, ti si apre un nuovo Keith. Lo stesso che non riesce a prenderti il polso, o che non riesce ad abbracciarti con forza, ma solo con delicatezza, come se avesse paura di romperti. Una volta che Lance ha scoperto quel lato di Keith, non ha più avuto scampo. Lo sa. E adesso si morde il labbro e inclina la testa. Sa anche che Keith non parla di sua spontanea volontà,anche se vorrebbe tanto parlare. “Sei venuto a fare una prova della pista?” scherza quindi, alzando una spalla.  
  
Keith lancia uno sguardo alla pista e poi scuote la testa. “Volevo chiederti se potevamo fare qualcosa, dopo che hai finito” dice semplicemente. Giocherella con delle chiavi e poi torna a guardare Lance. “Ho la moto.”  
  
Il primo istinto di Lance è dire certo. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, comunque, dopo il lavoro? Niente. Tornare a casa e sperare che Veronica abbia cucinato qualcosa di buono. Speranze vane. Ma. Lance si morde le labbra e prende dalla tasca il suo cellulare, per guardare le ore e chiude gli occhi, sentendosi dannatamente in colpa. Sono le sei del pomeriggio. Deve tornare a casa entro le sette. Anche non aiutando Pidge a sistemare la pista da pattinaggio perché i ragazzi del prossimo turno possano prendere il loro posto, per lavarsi, per rendersi presentabile, dovrebbe avere almeno mezz'ora. In mezz'ora, da qui, arriva a casa sua. E non può davvero permettersi di far preoccupare la sua famiglia.   
  
Se scrivesse un messaggio e lo mandasse a sua mamma, o a suo papà, la reazione sarebbe la stessa. Non ha ancora parlato del ballo scolastico, non ha ancora detto niente neanche della possibilità che abbia una specie di ragazzo -non ha mai parlato proprio della possibilità che gli piacciano anche i ragazzi. Ci sono troppe cose in ballo, per poter far preoccupare la sua famiglia.   
  
Se si comporta bene fino a sabato, forse, tutto sarebbe più facile. Forse lo vedrebbero affittare un vestito e gli direbbero che va tutto bene e finalmente lui potrebbe parlare col cuore in mano ai suoi genitori, senza continuare a vedere quell'espressione ferita sul viso di suo padre. Quel: noi per te abbiamo abbandonato tutto e tu così ci ripaghi.   
  
Lance deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo. “Oggi io...” inizia con la voce strozzata. Vorrebbe poter stare con Keith. Vorrebbe passare ogni momento della sua vita con Keith, vorrebbe poterci mangiare insieme, prenderlo in giro per la ruga sulla fronte e per come arriccia il naso. Vorrebbe poterlo prendere in giro sempre e in continuazione e poi prendergli la mano e non lasciarlo mai andare, neanche per andare in bagno -no, okay, forse per andare in bagno sì. “Devo tornare a casa presto. Io adorerei davvero tanto venire con te, ma non posso perché mamma ha questa strana fissazione che se rimango troppo tempo fuori casa e piove e nevica e fuori è scuro io probabilmente finirò con l'anima rubata e quindi devo... è come timbrare il bigliettino a lavoro, sai no?, solo per tranquillizzarla, solo perché...” Sospira, passandosi una mano appiccicaticcia sul viso. Poi rimane a fissarla con aria disgustata e, di nuovo, non può che sentirsi tradito dalla sua stessa mano e deluso per aver deluso Keith, per non poter deludere la sua famiglia e per non -ci si dovrebbe sentire più leggeri.  
  
Lance continua a mordersi le labbra, senza guardare negli occhi Keith, che però, posa una mano sul suo polso, come se fosse un gatto. “Okay” sussurra. “Ma possiamo mangiare insieme, domani a pranzo?” Tiene la testa inclinata, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Poi quando vede Lance smettere di torturarsi le labbra, piano piano, dolcemente, fa scivolare la mano sulla sua di mano, per intrecciare insieme le loro dita. “Possiamo?” ripete a voce un pochino più bassa. E Lance sente le orecchie diventargli rossissime, sente una strana sensazione alla pancia, una specie di nodo.   
  
Annuisce lentamente, senza trovare le parole, per la prima volta in vita sua. E, visto che Lance tiene il mento basso, lo sguardo anche basso, Keith allunga il collo quel tanto che basta per potergli baciare la guancia, per la seconda volta in due giorni. Lance sente che sarebbe anche potuto morire lì. Seduta stante.   
  
Keith si allontana quasi immediatamente. Gli sorride. “Se vuoi, posso accompagnarti a casa” gli dice. Ed è così vicino, è così inebriante la sua sola presenza che Lance sta per gridare che non gli importa niente della sua famiglia, che, se volesse, potrebbero scappare insieme sulla sua moto (che, per la cronaca, sua madre trova la seconda cosa più pericolosa e mortale dopo il sesso), e guidare verso l'orizzonte e non tornare più, come il cowboy che Lance sa Keith un giorno diventerà e potrebbero vivere di solo amore e rubare qualche pecora per avere il latte e poi... quasi.   
  
Lance si inumidisce le labbra. Annuisce ancora una volta e riesce a vedere Keith continuare a sorridere, con gli occhi che brillano, nonostante il luogo buio in cui si trovano. E poi è lui ad allontanarsi. Fanno entrambi un passo indietro, lentamente, si lasciano andare le mani lentamente, come se non lo volessero fare e Lance è un disastro emotivamente e fisicamente in questo momento, ma a quanto pare Keith nemmeno se n'è reso conto, quindi okay, quindi va bene, non lo vuole lasciare andare. Ma stanno davvero insieme?  
  
“Allora ti aspetto” dice Keith.  
  
“Allora mi aspetti” ripete Lance.  
  
E, per la playlist anni Ottanta della pista da ballo, inizia a suonare I Wanna Dance With Somebody. Così. Completamente a caso. Senza nessun rispetto per la situazione in cui si trovano Lance e Keith.  
  
  
  
“A che gioco stai giocando?” gli chiede Veronica, quando Lance torna a casa. Non si gira nemmeno a guardarlo, sta lì, a tagliare l'aglio e a riscaldare l'olio per il soffritto. Deve averlo visto dalla finestra, scendere dalla moto di Keith. Non hanno fatto niente di troppo strano. Hanno solo parlato. Si sono solo ripetuti un paio di frasi. Non stanno certo insieme, non stanno certo a fare cose sdolcinate, non hanno nemmeno parlato, quindi, beh, quindi... Lance non sa di che cosa stia parlando sua sorella, che lascia cadere aglio e cipolla nella pentola. E ora non si potrebbe sentire la sua voce, certo, perché si sente soltanto l'olio che fa quel rumore assurdo, mentre frigge. Veronica si gira verso di lui e non sembra arrabbiata, non sembra triste, non sembra preoccupata.  
  
Lance incrocia le braccia e si inumidisce le labbra, mentre il suo sguardo cade verso il basso. Fino a cinque secondi prima, sentiva di poter toccare il cielo con un dito, adesso sente che il suo cuore lo stia facendo cadere all'Inferno e non capisce che cosa stia succedendo, di preciso, né da una né dall'altra parte.   
  
Veronica inclina la testa e gli toglie i capelli da sopra la fronte, prima di sussurrare: _“Espero que te trate bien, mi amor._ ” Poi gli dà un bacio sulla fronte e torna a cucinare. “Ma non dirglielo a papà.”  
  
  
  
  
_Martedì, 18 Dicembre_  
  
Gli sembra di essere in uno di quei video di Lana del Rey. Gli sembra di non essere nella vita reale, quando sta con Keith, e forse per questo, oggi che non deve lavorare, oggi che il pomeriggio ce lo ha libero lo ha passato insieme a lui. E a Hunk, certo. Perché dovevano finire quel famoso progetto di Fisica, che era davvero reale, che era davvero tanto da completare che non hanno davvero completato, perché hanno passato il pomeriggio a giocare ai videogiochi e a mangiare patatine, come se non ci fosse un domani. I loro rutti sapevano di paprika e poi scoppiavano a ridere ogni volta che qualcuno di loro tre lo diceva.   
  
La presenza di Hunk, ha smorzato la tensione. E tutto è tornato come prima di domenica. Non c'erano stati sguardi strani o strani sfiorarsi di dita, o strani... strani comportamenti da parte di nessuno dei due. Hunk è un buon deterrente di strani comportamenti. Lance era anche riuscito a sconfiggere Keith in una partita di Mario Kart, il che deve essere uno degli eventi più felici di tutta la sua vita.   
  
E quando lo avevano salutato, per tornarsene a casa loro, Lance sulla sua bicicletta rossa, appena riverniciata, e Keith, con la sua moto, l'effetto di Hunk deterrente era scomparso immediatamente.  
  
Keith aveva attirato l'attenzione nello stesso modo in cui aveva fatto domenica. Aveva preso, tra le dita, un pezzo della giacca di Lance, perché si girasse verso di lui. “Oggi la cena tocca a Marco” ha borbottato, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “E sono ancora le cinque” aveva continuato. E, se Lance avesse avuto la conferma, la piccolissima conferma che l'averlo invitato al ballo li avesse resi una coppia, probabilmente in quel momento, con le sue guance arrossate dal freddo, il naso gelato e il vento che soffiava su loro due, senza la minima traccia di neve, lo avrebbe baciato. Si sarebbe abbassato un po', avrebbe preso tra le sue mani il suo viso e lo avrebbe baciato. Ma loro non sono una coppia. Keith non considera Lance come il suo ragazzo e quello sarebbe stato, davvero davvero sbagliato. Quindi si era limitato a sorridere. Era salito sulla trappola mortale della sua moto e sono andati a bere un frullato.  
  
Lance ha speso tutti i soldi delle ultime settimane di lavoro per i biglietti. Quelli di questa settimana, che arriveranno venerdì, li ha impegnati. Diciassette anni e avere tremila dollari di debito con sua sorella maggiore. E deve affittare un vestito. Quando ha visto il bar, ha preso un respiro profondo e si è stretto nelle spalle, cercando di non pensarci troppo. I balli sono sempre stati dispendiosi. Avere un aiuto da parte di mamma e papà lo avrebbe aiutato, ma chiedere aiuto economico voleva dire dire loro che stava andando al ballo, dire loro che stava andando al ballo significa dire con chi sta andando al ballo. Ci sono troppe complicazioni in questa storia. Anche perché ancora prima del'arrivo di Dicembre, gli era stato proibito andare al ballo.   
  
Lance sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. Nasconde la sua espressione a Keith, seduto accanto a lui, che invece, sempre con quella sua delicatezza che ruba cuori, gli tira giù il polso, piano piano, per farglielo posare sul divanetto su cui sono seduti.  
  
Ultimamente le loro mani si toccano di più. E ultimamente battibeccano di meno. E, sempre ultimamente, Lance sta perdendo davvero troppo il controllo dei suoi pensieri. Keith inclina la testa. “Non pensavo la storia dei miei genitori ti mettesse tanto a disagio” scherza, con un'espressione impassibile. Torna a bere il suo frappè e gli lancia un'occhiata, prima di posare una guancia sul pugno chiuso. “Insomma, mia madre è rimasta incinta quando erano ancora al liceo, qualche mese prima del diploma. Ma ha continuato gli studi. Ha detto a mio padre che lui aveva già qualcosa di pronto nella vita. Ed è andata via.” Keith fa una smorfia, si gratta la fronte con il pollice. “In effetti non ricordo molto di quando ero piccolo. Non di lei. Ma poi è tornata e penso che questo sia l'importante. Anche se ho dei ricordi di quando ero piccolo.”  
  
“Che tipo di ricordi?” chiede Lance, togliendogli il frappè dalle mani, per iniziare a berlo lui. Arriccia il naso, gli fa una smorfia, per vedere Keith alzare un lato delle labbra. “C'è un momento della tua vita in cui hai deciso di portare quella pettinatura?”   
  
Keith sbuffa. “Da piccolo avevo una pettinatura a -non so perché te lo sto dicendo, so già quello che succederà, però, okay, mio padre mi tagliava i capelli.” Scrolla le spalle, come se questo dovesse spiegare tutto.  
  
Ed è la volta di Lance di sorridere con un pizzico di malizia. “Avevi la pettinatura a testa di cocco?” gli chiede, tirandosi in avanti con le spalle, verso di lui. “Eri una testa di cocco?”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e questa è una risposta più che eloquente, quindi Lance scoppia a ridere e beve un altro sorso di frappè.  
  
“Okay” inizia. “Ecco quello che mi serve: il mio cellulare al cento per cento della batteria, ovviamente, tuo padre, perché mi racconti di quello che facevi quando avevi la pettinatura a testa di cocco e fotografie. Tante, davvero tante fotografie.”  
  
“Come se tu non avessi delle foto brutte di quando eri piccolo” protesta a mezza voce Keith.  
  
“Uhm, mi spiace deluderti. Io da bambino ero bellissimo. Se avessi deciso di fare le sfilate di bellezza o il modello, in questo momento sarei stato un ragazzo ricco e famoso. A questi livelli, capito? Io ero, sono, e sarò per sempre bellissimo.”  
  
Keith assottiglia lo sguardo. “Ecco quello che mi servirà” gli fa da eco e inizia a contare sulle dita. “Il mio cellulare al cento per cento, tua madre e Veronica, perché mi raccontino quello che facevi quando eri un bambino piccolino e bellino e foto. Davvero tante fotografie.”  
  
Non ci sono parole per spiegare la sensazione che prova Lance in questo momento. Nell'istante in cui Keith ha appena di prenderlo in giro e lo guarda e poi gli toglie il frappè dalle mani. È qualcosa che prende il cuore, che sembra battere talmente forte perché continua a cercare di tirarlo in avanti, a farl inciampare tra le braccia di Keith, che prende lo stomaco, come quando si è sulle montagne russe e la giostra prende velocità e da zero va a cento chilometri all'ora e senti che lo stomaco ti è rimasto indietro, e prende anche -le gambe, le gambe che sono immobilizzate, che non sembrano più avere forza.  
  
“Volevo chiederti una cosa” inizia Keith, girandosi verso di lui, con la gamba sul divanetto e lo sguardo basso. “Stavo pensando a...”  
  
Viene interrotto. Il cellulare di Lance inizia a vibrare sul tavolo ed entrambi aggrottano le sopracciglia, guardandolo. Lance lo prende in mano e vede la foto di sua sorella brillare, insieme al suo nome che si illumina a intermittenza e l'ora. L'ora in alto che gli fa mancare un battito e anche il respiro. Sono le otto e un quarto. Doveva essere a casa un'ora e mezza fa. Non rispondere sarebbe peggio. Quindi fa scorrere il dito, si porta il cellulare sull'orecchio e trattiene il respiro. “È tornato papà. La cena è pronta” dice Veronica, dall'altra parte del telefono. “Non ci hai detto che oggi non tornavi a casa.”  
  
Lance stringe la mano intorno al jeans, nervosamente. “Sto tornando” risponde immediatamente, con un tono di voce un pochino più acuto.  
  
Keith ha visto l'ora e ha sbarrato gli occhi. Si alza in piedi, passa a Lance la sua giacca, si infila il suo giubbotto, va a a pagare il conto. “Sono sicura che prenderete A in Fisica” continua Veronica. “Però ricordati gli orari la prossima volta. Ti aspettiamo per mangiare. Sbrigati. Vuoi che ti veniamo a prendere?”  
  
“No. Ci metto poco.”  
  
“Okay.” Veronica rimane in silenzio. La sente sospirare, forse si sta passando la mano sul viso. “Non sono arrabbiati, okay?”  
  
Lance guarda dritto davanti a sé e sente le sue spalle diventare ancora più rigide. Deglutisce. “Okay” risponde con una voce strozzata. Si alza in piedi, aspetta che Keith gli si avvicini. “Devo tornare immediatamente a casa.”  
  
Keith annuisce con forza e lo accompagna fuori dal bar. Ha ricominciato a nevicare, quando salgono sulla moto.  
  
  
  
  
_Mercoledì, 19 Dicembre_  
  
La colazione la fanno sempre insieme, non importa che cosa succeda, non importa che giorno della settimana sia, si svegliano e si siedono a tavola e nessuno di solito parla, ma non è un problema. E quindi è così anche oggi, coi piatti di uova sul tavolo e un bicchiere di spremuta d'arancia che Lance guarda in silenzio.  
  
Ci sono delle semplici regole in casa McClain. Sono poche. Sono vitali.  
  
La prima è che nessuno deve parlare dei primissimi anni dell'infanzia di Lance, perché qualsiasi cosa sia successa non è importante, non ci si deve preoccupare poi così tanto. Non lo devono proprio fare, non devono chiedere il perché, non devono chiedere perché Lance non somiglia né a mamma né a papà, non devono parlare del perché nessuno di loro sembra assomigliargli. È una regola semplice, una delle più importanti. La seconda regola è non parlare mai del perché una notte sono saliti su una barca per la Repubblica Dominicana e non sono più tornati a Cuba. La terza regola è tornare a casa alle sette ed è una conseguenza delle prime due regole. Se si ritarda, se ci sono cose che dovresti fare, lavoro da fare, un imprevisto, hai il cellulare per avvisare.  
  
Sono delle regole davvero semplici, insieme alle regole implicite, altre regole che sono taciute e di cui nessuno di loro ha mai parlato, formano la routine dei McClain. Ognuno di loro ha un giorno in cui lava i piatti, un giorno in cui cucina, un giorno in cui si deve preoccupare del bucato, un giorno in cui deve lavare il bagno. Tutti fanno tutto, e tutti devono fare in modo che la loro perfetta macchina vada avanti. Perché è questo che fa una famiglia.  
  
Lance non si è mai visto come individuo, e forse è questo quello che lo frena così tanto dal fare qualsiasi cosa voglia fare.   
  
Suo padre era uno scienziato a Cuba. A Cuba, sua mamma era un'insegnante. Adesso suo padre lavora come custode in un museo e sua mamma insegna nelle scuole serali. Perché -regola numero uno. Veronica si trova bene negli Stati Uniti, Marco no. E la loro macchina funziona perfettamente. Lance deve mantenere una media alta a scuola per avere la sua borsa di studio e poi _fare meglio di quanto io abbia mai fatto, mijo_. È difficile fare meglio di un uomo intellettuale assetato di conoscenza che è stato troppo tempo lontano dalla sua amata Scienza e dai laboratori. È difficile mantenere la testa alta ed essere il motivo per la quale la sua intera famiglia è scappata da Cuba. È difficile sentire Pidge gridare _viva la revolución_ e non dire niente. È difficile sentire le persone amare così tanto i reggimi comunisti e non dire niente. È difficile cercare di essere accettati e non riuscire ad accettare.  
  
Lance non è mai stato soltanto Lance. Lance ha un debito così grande da saldare con la sua famiglia che farebbe di tutto per loro. Ed è semplicemente la prima volta che trova -qualcuno che significhi tanto per lui da voler prendere delle nuove responsabilità, dall'accettare di prendersi cura di qualcuno, da accettare che qualcuno si prenda cura di lui.   
  
Keith si prenderebbe cura di Lance. Glielo ha dimostrato tante volte, nonostante tante cose che Lance non ha potuto fare per lui. Ma non è questo il motivo per cui vuole stare con lui.   
  
“È una ragazza?” gli chiede la mattina a colazione papà. “Perché avevamo già parlato di questa storia.”  
  
Lance alza gli occhi dal suo piatto, per affrontare lo sguardo di sua madre e suo padre, che adesso sembrano essere ancora più grandi, sembrano essere spaventosi, non sembrano essere quei tipi di genitori che ti amerebbero non importa che cosa tu faccia. Ci sono degli standard che le persone devono rispettare, se vogliono essere amati. Li hanno Veronica e Marco e Lance non è sicuro di poterci arrivare ma ci sta veramente provando. Stringe la forchetta in un pugno e non risponde. Sente Veronica sospirare. Marco continua a mangiare.  
  
“No” risponde in un fil di voce, tornando a guardare le sue uova, ormai fredde. “No.”  
  
“Sarebbe completamente normale, ovviamente” continua goffamente papà, cercando lo sguardo della mamma. “Però devi ricordarti che -ci sono delle regole Lance.”  
  
Lance sbatte lentamente le palpebre e cerca di mantenere un respiro regolare. Si inumidisce le labbra. Non alza lo sguardo. “Okay” borbotta, tirando su col naso e iniziando a giocherellare con le uova strapazzate. Non ha molta fame. Solo tanta voglia di alzarsi dal tavolo e andare via. Ma non lo fa. Rimane lì, immobile. in silenzio, a guardare il vuoto.  
  
“Non lo dico perché non voglio che tu incontri nessuno, non lo dico per questo, lo sai, vero Lance? Ovviamente io voglio che tu ti diverta, che abbia le migliori esperienze che un adolescente potrebbe avere, voglio che ti innamori, che faccia delle amicizie, lo sai. Ma ci sono cose dei tuoi amici americani -ci sono dei comportamenti che tu non puoi avere.” Fa una pausa. Nessuno si muove intorno al tavolo. Non è la prima volta che papà fa questo discorso, non è la prima volta che succedono cose del genere. Lance è solo l'ultimo di una lunga fila. Ma è anche il figlio a cui queste cose non dovevano essere dette. Sente la delusione nel suo tono. Sente il dolore nel suo petto. “Perché tu non sei loro, Lance. E non sei come loro. Loro hanno una famiglia qui con tanto di nonni e zii e cugini, una rete di sicurezza e noi qui abbiamo solo noi stessi, lo sai, vero? Perché loro fanno parte di quel gruppo che verrà sempre protetto. Se incontrassero loro a fare un crimine grave, direbbero semplicemente che sono ragazzi, ma tu, con le tue origini, con il tuo colore, pensi che direbbero di te che sei solo un ragazzo?”  
  
Lance non risponde. Continua a guardare il vuoto.  
  
“Lance, ti ho fatto una domanda.”  
  
“No” risponde debolmente lui.  
  
“Non penso di averti sentito.”  
  
Lance stringe la mano intorno alla forchetta. “No” ripete più ad alta voce, poi chiude gli occhi e rimane di nuovo in silenzio a guardare il vuoto. Ad aspettare che il discorso finisca, senza riuscire a incontrare gli occhi di suo padre, perché sa già qual è la sua espressione, perché conosce perfettamente questo tipo di situazione.   
  
“Forse la tua ragazza americana si può permettere di fare cose che tu non puoi fare. Forse questa tua ragazza americana nemmeno si rende conto delle cose che tu non puoi fare, perché siete giovani, perché è difficile rendersi conto di realtà che non sono le nostre. E forse un giorno ti chiederà di saltare scuola, forse un giorno ti passerà una canna e tu dirai di sì, forse un giorno ti convincerà che rubare una puntina al supermercato è divertente, una cosa che fanno tutti. Non lo farebbe perché è una persona cattiva, lo farebbe perché -perché lei non pagherà le conseguenze di queste azioni ma tu potresti. E le conseguenze delle tue azioni poi le pagheremmo tutti noi, Lance. Lo capisci? Quando esci di qui tu non sei soltanto tu, sei un rappresentante della nostra famiglia, un rappresentante degli immigrati, un rappresentante di così tante cose che... devi dare il meglio di te. Lo capisci? Tu hai questa responsabilità, mentre loro non ce l'hanno. Lo capisci? E ogni cosa negativa tua verrà ampliata e ogni tua azione positiva minimizzata, lo capisci?”  
  
“Sì” risponde in automatico lui. Chiude gli occhi e vorrebbe solo che questo discorso finisca. Vorrebbe solo saltare questa parte della giornata e andare via, mentre il suo cuore pesante rimane seduto al tavolo, e lui potrebbe vivere così, senza emozioni, senza colpe. “Lo capisco.”  
  
“Non ti puoi rovinare la vita perché è bello poter baciare una ragazza, va bene? Non puoi fare quello che fanno loro. Non puoi lasciare che ti influenzino e di solito -è facile farsi influenzare per amore. È più facile che una tua ragazza ti faccia sentire che devi fare quelle cose per continuare a essere il suo ragazzo. Non per cattiveria ma...”  
  
Lance prende un respiro profondo. “Non ho nessuna ragazza” protesta debolmente e, per la prima volta, prova ad affrontare suo padre, che ha quell'aria così delusa, così preoccupata, che il petto ora non è solo pesante, è anche aperto, ferito, dolorante. Abbassa immediatamente lo sguardo e incrocia le braccia, lasciando cadere sul tavolo la forchetta. “Davvero.”  
  
“Tu hai troppo da dimostrare per lasciarti sviare in questo modo.”  
  
“Ho solo fatto ritardo perché stavo studiando Fisica” mente, coi pugni chiusi. “Non succederà più.”  
  
La conversazione finisce così. Almeno non gli ha detto che avere una ragazza sarebbe costata la deportazione a tutta la famiglia, come aveva invece fatto parlando con Marco.  
  
  
  
  
Quando Lance torna a casa, esattamente alle sette meno dieci, dopo il lavoro, dopo essersi scambiato un solo saluto oggi con Keith, sotto il suo cuscino, trova un busta con dei soldi dentro. Un bigliettino da parte di Veronica.   
  
_Sono i soldi per affittare il vestito per il ballo._  
_Pensali come un regalo ;)_  
_La tua sorellona ti copre le spalle._  
  
Lance si lascia cadere sul letto e si nasconde il viso tra le mani. Si toglie il cappello e sbatte via con forza ogni fiocco di neve che si è incastrato trai fili di lana.  
  
  
  
  
_Giovedì, 20 Dicembre_  
  
Lance ha preso tra le sue mani il viso di Keith, che sorride, contro il palmo della sua mano, con quel suo sorriso così dolce, così raro, che il cuore di Lance non ce la fa più, lo spinge tra le sue braccia con forza, e Lance lo bacia teneramente. Sente le sue labbra screpolate, la sua mano sulla sua mano e la risata sbuffata, mentre Keith si allontanava quel tanto che basta per respirare, mentre Lance continua a tirarsi in avanti, per non perderlo, non perdere il contatto. Tornano a baciarsi ed è un bacio pacato, dolce, gentile. Se c'è una cosa che Lance sa, è che Keith si potrebbe prendere cura di lui. E che lui vuole prendersi cura di Keith. E nel suo tocco leggero, nella sua delicatezza, sente tutto quest'amore, sente tutta la dolcezza di cui Keith è capace. E vorrebbe non fermarsi mai. Baciarlo in continuazione. Per sempre. Fino alla fine del mondo. E sentirsi felice, finalmente felice, mentre dei fiocchi di neve cadono su di loro, come se fossero in una di quelle sfere di cristallo con il polistirolo dentro.  
  
Ma Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e inizia a guardare qualcosa alle sue spalle, rompendo il bacio. Lance segue il suo sguardo e non nevica più. Sono al coperto. Sono a casa sua. Suo padre è seduto sul divano, le ginocchia larghe, le mani intrecciate, lo sguardo basso, i capelli bianchi, quelle rughe profonde sulla fronte, intorno agli occhi, che lo fanno sembrare più vecchio, molto più vecchio.  
  
Lance lascia andare il viso di Keith, per avvicinarsi a suo papà. E lo vede piangere. “Papà” mormora, cercando di asciugargli le lacrime che gli cadono, ma più ne asciuga, più le lacrime cadono, più Lance prova ad asciugare le lacrime di suo padre, più suo padre piange. Cade in ginocchio e ripete: “Papà.”  
  
“Ci odi così tanto, mijo?” gli chiede suo papà.  
  
E poi tutto scompare. Lance si sveglia nel suo letto, guarda il soffitto, che diventa sempre più sfocato, mano a mano che le lacrime gli inondano gli occhi. Si porta le mani sul viso e si gira di lato.  
  
Non riesce a non sentire l'eco delle parole di suo padre. _Ci odi così tanto, mijo?_ No. Non è quello che vuole, non è questo che...  
  
_Ci odi così tanto, mijo?_  
  
  
  
  
_Venerdì, 21 Dicembre_  
  
Keith sta cercando di staccare qualcosa dal suo armadietto. Sembra essere un vecchio adesivo, oppure un nuovo adesivo che però si era attaccato davvero molto bene. Lo fa con un coltellino, in mezzo alla scuola e Lance ancora è sorpreso che nessuno abbia detto niente. Sospira, sistemando lo zainetto sulla spalla e avvicinandoglisi. Keith è così preso dal suo grattare via che nemmeno se ne rende conto.  
  
Sono due giorni che non parlano. Mercoledì Keith ha saltato scuola per andare a fare delle ricerche di cose che lui chiama il Grande Piano, insieme a Pidge. E ieri -ieri Lance era così scosso da essersi comportato come uno zombie per tutta la giornata. Doveva pensare. Doveva davvero pensare.  
  
“Ehi” cerca di attirare l'attenzione di Keith, giocherella con le dita, se le attorciglia e sente che non c'è niente di più difficile di quello che sta per fare, nel momento in cui Keith si gira verso di lui e sorride. Lance deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo. Sente come il coraggio scivoli via dal suo petto, come vorrebbe semplicemente abbracciare Keith e lasciar perdere tutta questa pazzia. Se c'è qualcuno a cui Lance vuole dire tutta la verità su se stesso, quello è Keith che va a caccia di alieni, di linee di praterie e che è sicuro di poter parlare con gli alieni da una vecchia radio.  
  
“Ehi” gli risponde Keith, aprendo l'armadietto per infilarci il suo coltellino.  
  
Ci sono così tante cose che Lance ama di Keith che non basterebbero tre fogli A2 per poterle trascrivere. Ha già detto della sua passione per gli alieni, di quanta passione ci metta, di quanto tempo passi in mezzo al nulla, alla ricerca di una traccia, di qualcosa. In questa passione, per la ricerca di qualcuno che non risponderà mai alle sue domande, c'è quella perseveranza che Lance gli ammira. Quel non perdersi mai d'animo. Quella determinazione che lo porta ovunque lui voglia. Keith è anche sorprendentemente gentile, quando capisce finalmente come esserlo. E lo è anche a modo suo. Perché molto spesso non capisce gli indizi sociali e dice cose che sono completamente fuori luogo, ma non sono mia cose cattive. E poi, a modo suo, è divertente. E ama con tutto il cuore, anche se non lo dà a vedere. Ci sono così tante cose che Lance ama di Keith, e lo conosce da così poco, in realtà.  
  
E questo gli spezza il cuore.  
  
Lance deglutisce e come pochi giorni fa, gli mostra il pugno chiuso, con dentro il suo biglietto del ballo. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. Lance sente il petto diventargli pesante. “Non posso venire al ballo con te” gli dice e vede l'espressione sorpresa di Keith e sente il suo stesso cuore spezzarsi. Da qualche parte, qualche tempo fa, ha letto una frase che diceva: è difficile vedere il cuore di amico spezzarsi mentre ti spezza il cuore. Non ha mai capito se è difficile perché non puoi vedere il dolore, o se è difficile perché vedi il dolore e quindi diventa anche il tuo dolore. Perché la causa di tutto questo male, saresti tu. “Lo so che sono stato io a dirti che volevo andare con te al ballo, ma non posso più farlo.”  
  
Keith prende il biglietto in mano, lo rigira tra le dita. “Perché?” gli chiede, cercando delle risposte nel suo viso. “Ho fatto qualcosa?”  
  
Lance si muove sul posto, si aggrappa alla spallina del suo zainetto e guarda per terra. Il pavimento sporco del liceo. “No” risponde. Prende un respiro profondo, stringe con ancora più forza la spallina dello zaino. “È colpa delle mie intenzioni. Perché io volevo, durante il ballo -speravo che tu avessi acconsentito a essere il mio ragazzo, a stare insieme come coppia non solo per il ballo. Ma ci sono delle complicazioni, dovute sempre a me e io non...” Ha scritto questo discorso. Lance chiude gli occhi, cerca di ricordarlo. “Ma non sarebbe giusto per te, o per la mia famiglia. Io devo tutto alla mia famiglia, loro hanno fatto dei sacrifici per me e...”  
  
“È il compito della famiglia, fare sacrifici per la famiglia” lo interrompe Keith con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Deve aver capito che Lance lo sta lasciando prima ancora che si possano mettere insieme. Quindi Lance non lo guarda. Ha una scaletta e la seguirà. La deve seguire. “Lance...”  
  
“La mia famiglia è scappata da Cuba per me. I McClain hanno rinunciato davvero a tanto per me.” Deglutisce, stringe ancora i pugni. “E non sono nemmeno un loro figlio naturale. Mia madre biologica è morta portandomi alla luce, mio padre biologico era in prigione. E lo Stato mi ha affidato ai McClain, senza dire loro che sono e sarei rimasto per tutta la mia vita un _hijo de la patria_. Un figlio della patria. I McClain mi hanno cresciuto e mi hanno dato tutto quello che ho adesso, lo capisci Keith?” Lance prende un respiro profondo. Prende un altro respiro profondo, chiude gli occhi. “I McClain -la mia famiglia, è venuta fino a qui per rimanere unita, perché non c'è legge che ci tutelasse a Cuba.” Sono delle cose che non vuole ricordare e che non vuole rivedere nella sua mente. Quindi passa ad altro, spera che tutto scompaia il prima possibile. “Siamo venuti negli Stati Uniti per rimanere insieme. E io devo davvero troppo ai miei genitori per poter scegliere quello che faccio adesso. Non posso essere nient'altro che un figlio perfetto per loro, perché è questo che si aspettano. E perché è questo che mamma e papà si meritano. Niente di meno. E se loro vogliono che io non vada al ballo...” Alza una spalla. “Se loro non vogliono che io abbia una ragazza... figurati se vogliono che io abbia un ragazzo. In ogni caso veniamo da due mondi diversi, non ci saremmo mai capiti e... non potremmo spettegolare in spagnolo, che è l'ottanta percento delle mie giornate, quindi va bene così. Mi piace averti come amico e spero che questo non pregiudichi la nostra precedente amicizia.” Forse l'ultima parte gli è uscita un po' troppo formale.  
  
Keith lo guarda basito, con il biglietto del ballo in mano e sta per dire qualcosa, ma Lance gli dà una veloce pacca sulla spalla e corre via.  
  
Vorrebbe andare a piangere in bagno, quindi forse è meglio se...  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sabato, 22 Dicembre_  
  
Lance ha ridato i soldi a Veronica e adesso sta giocando con la sua Xbox con le cuffie e la musica alta, nella speranza che il rumore dei videogiochi superi il rumore dei suoi pensieri.  
  
A quest'ora si dovrebbe star preparando per andare al ballo, e invece no, sta qui con delle patatine in bocca, i termosifoni a mille e vede suo padre andare ad aiutare il papà di Pidge per qualcosa all'università, sua madre prepararsi per andare finalmente al suo club del libro, Marco mettersi il gel sui capelli e ricordargli che sono fratelli e un giorno diventerà bello come lui e Veronica sfogliare dei libri del college, con fare annoiato.   
  
La casa è vuota e la musica del videogioco alta. Dovrebbe essere un pochino più alta. Lance è così preso dal suo gioco che nemmeno si rende conto di Veronica, che gli dà un calcetto e alza il mento. Dice qualcosa. Lui non la sente. Si toglie le cuffie e fa una smorfia, Quindi lei gli dà un altro calcetto e fa una smorfia a sua volta.  
  
“Perché non ti stai preparando?” gli chiede, con un sopracciglio alzato. Sembra un rimprovero. A questa famiglia non va mai bene niente di quello che Lance fa. “Lance, perché hai rimesso i soldi che ti ho dato per l'abito da sera sotto il mio cuscino?”  
  
“Perché non ci vado più al ballo” risponde Lance, tornando a guardare lo schermo del televisore. Il salotto è buio e nessuno dei due ha intenzione di accendere la luce. “Non importa, tanto non avrebbe funzionato lo stesso.”  
  
Veronica sospira e si siede per terra accanto a lui. Sta in vestaglia, ha le occhiaie e sono giorni che non fa altro se non studiare per il suo prossimo esame. Non importa. Deve essere anche lei la migliore, deve impegnarsi anche lei tantissimo. Solo che lei è davvero più intelligente di Lance. E lei davvero non potrà mai essere una delusione. Perde una vita. Nel gioco, Lance perde una vita e mette pausa, girandosi verso sua sorella maggiore, che prende il sacchetto di patatine e se ne porta una manciata in bocca.  
  
“Cosa vuoi?” le chiede. Non sente di poter essere gentile e non sente di poter essere diplomatico oggi. Ha fatto la cosa giusta, ovviamente. Perché la vita è tutta una scelta e ci sono cose che si devono fare, non importa quanto male faccia. Non importa quanto abbia odiato farlo. Sicuramente ha anche perso un amico, a questo punto. Sarebbe dovuto andare a piangere da Hunk, invece no, non ne ha le forze. Rimane fingere di star giocando a Final Fantasy. Sì, dai, perché no? “Mi dai fastidio” borbotta, tornando a prendere il joystick.  
  
“Avevo un ragazzo a liceo” dice Veronica. “Un ragazzo segreto, perché papà non ne sapeva niente. E non facevo altro che sgattaiolare da una parte all'altra della città in attesa che lui mi desse un bacio o mi dicesse cose carine.” Veronica prende un'altra manciata di patatine e se le porta in bocca. “Voglio dire, io capisco quello che dice papà. Per quel ragazzo io amavo il football, per quel ragazzo io ero un'esperta rollatrice di sigarette e sapevo come fare il brugal. Io non ho mai bevuto brugal, lo capisci, vero?”  
  
Lance fa una smorfia. Si passa una mano sul viso. “Ma davvero?” le chiede.  
  
“Davvero, te lo giuro.” Veronica alza una mano e fa il segno della croce sul cuore. “Il fatto è che io volevo talmente tanto essere amata da questo tipo che cercavo di colmare la distanza tra di noi. Ma ero io l'unica che lo stava facendo, capisci? Ed è questo quello che non va.”  
  
Lance lascia di nuovo cade sul pavimento il joystick. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “È quello che dice papà” borbotta, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Sì, ma poi, quando ci siamo lasciati, io ho incontrato questa ragazza che ha colmato il cinquanta percento della distanza tra noi. Mi ha comprato un frappè, l abbiamo condiviso e io ho parlato con lei e lei ha parlato con me.” Veronica mangia un'altra manciata di patatine. Lance boccheggia, prima di guardarsi intorno e togliersi definitivamente le cuffie sa sopra la testa. Oh. “Quindi, ho appena fatto coming out con te, e se mamma o papà lo vengono a scoprire, te lo giuro, Lance ti butto dalla finestra di camera tua. Ma. Il punto non era esattamente questo. Il punto è che chiunque ti può fare annullare in una relazione. Quel ragazzo di cui ti ho parlato? Cubano. Lui doveva capirmi, lui doveva ascoltarmi quando parlavo, ma non lo ha voluto e io non mi sono fatta ascoltare. Mi sono completamente annullata per lui, mi sono persa in tutto quello che era lui. Questa ragazza? Ha origini coreane e vuole tanto conoscere la mia famiglia pazza, l'ho incontrata all'università, immagino che inizierò a presentarla a te, un giorno, se farai il bravo. Ma lei mi ha ascoltata. Lei non mi ha fatta scomparire in lei. Io e lei, siamo una parte dell'altra, in un perfetto equilibrio, lo capisci, Lance?”  
  
Lance rimane in silenzio. Scuote la testa. No, non capisce. “Sì, ma tu non hai tanto da dimostrare” le dice, scuotendo la testa, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Non è la stessa cosa.”  
  
“È esattamente la stessa cosa, zuccone” l rimprovera lei. “Non esistono cose da dimostrare, non esiste amore da meritare. Secondo me -secondo me tu ti prendi troppe colpe addosso. Stiamo meglio qui di quanto stessimo a Veradero, stiamo tutti bene, siamo tutti uniti. E noi ti amiamo, scemotto. La paura che ha papà è che ti dimentichi quello che hai imparato con noi. I valori che che sappiamo sono importanti, per essere accettato da qualcun altro. Ma io lo so che non succederà. Non ti devi allontanare dalla nostra educazione cubana, okay, ma non sei solo la nostra educazione cubana. Se il motivo per cui non stai andando al ballo è _perché la tua famiglia_ , allora va a prepararti, perché tu sei parte di questa famiglia, ma non sei solo questo. Sei il bambino che ha vinto una gara di spelling sopo un solo mese qui negli USA. Sei il bambino che riesce a tenersi in contatto con centinaia di persone e che prende troppi più like su Instagram di sua sorella maggiore, sei... sei davvero troppo di più, per limitarti così. E se questo ragazzo ti piace, se ti piace per davvero... allora spero tu non abbia perso un'occasione, perché pensi di doverti guadagnare il nostro amore.” Gli dà una botta leggera sulla fronte e si alza in piedi. “Devo andare a studiare, adesso.”  
  
Lance tiene ancora la fronte corrugata. Anche se fosse, anche se adesso sua sorella gli ha fatto un discorso di incoraggiamento... non può andare al ball, perché, beh. Uno, non ha il vestito, due, ha rifiutato Keith. Non può invitarlo al ballo, rifiutarlo e poi invitarlo di nuovo in meno di una settimana. Che tipo di persona è? Che tipo di...  
  
“Ti ho preso un vestito ieri, comunque” grida Veronica dall'altra stanza. “Sta sul tuo letto. Se vuoi puoi mettertelo e uscire dalla finestra. Oggi ci sono solo io qua, ma uscire dalla finestra non è mai uno spreco e... che altro?” Borbotta qualcosa, poi applaude. “A casa per le undici, hai capito? Non perché mi importi qualcosa, ma perché mamma e papà saranno qui alle undici e mezza.”  
  
Lance sospira una risata e si gratta la testa. Beh. Comunque è ancora in tempo.  
  
  
  
Non capisce perché Veronica voglia che lui esca dalla finestra di camera sua. È decisamente poco elegante. È decisamente tanto scomodo. E sta nevicando, con quei fiocchi dolci e leggeri, che gli si infilano trai capelli e gli rovinano la pettinatura. Lance allunga il braccio per poter arrivare al ramo dell'albero più vicino alla finestra e sente che sta per inciampare, o cadere o morire, ma non può fare niente del genere perché potrebbe essere beccato dai suoi genitori, se finisce in ospedale. Quindi no. No categorico.  
  
Lance salta dal ramo a un ramo più basso, poi di nuovo a un ramo più basso e poi -non c'è nessun ramo più basso, soltanto tanta neve e la possibilità di rompersi un braccio.  
  
“Ce la fai a scendere?” gli chiede Keith, con le mani ai lati della bocca e, okay, uau, se lui ce l'ha fatta sicuramente ce la può fare anceh Lance. Chi si crede di essere? Ma come si... aspetta. Keith? “Vuoi che ti aiuti?”  
  
Lance guarda Keith in mezzo alla neve, con una giacca elegante e senza nessun cappello, motivo per cui rabbrividisce alla sola vista. “Che ci fai qui?” sussurra con gli occhi sbarrati.  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Keith. “Non ti sento, ma immagino che ti stia chiedendo che ci faccio qui.”  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente un brivido di freddo attraversargli il corpo, quindi cerca di riscaldarsi sfregando le mani contro le braccia e cerca di capire come scendere da quest'albero. Si siede sul ramo e guarda verso il basso, il giardinetto pieno di neve e Keith che l guarda con il mento all'insù. “Era esattamente quello che mi chiedevo” risponde quando si rende conto di non avere la minima idea di come continuare la sua discesa.   
  
Keith giocherella con le dita e trattiene il respiro per qualche secondo. “Lo so che...” Si interrompe, chiudendo gli occhi. Sembra mettersi a contare per poi riprendere a parlare. “Io non ho alcun diritto di essere scelto da te se fosse un o me o la tua famiglia” dice. Grida in realtà. Torna a tenere una mano al lato delle labbra. Si alza in punta di piedi per gridare. Santo cielo, Lance ama profondamente quest'idiota. “E non te lo chiederei mai. Perché per te loro sono importanti, come per me la mia famiglia è importante. Ma volevo dirti che io ho detto sì al tuo invito al ballo per la stessa ragione per cui tu mi hai invitato.” Si guarda intorno. Prende un altro respiro profondo. “Tu mi piaci” grida. “Mi piaci come persona, mi piaci come persona da avere accanto, in quel senso. Pensavo fosse giusto dirtelo.”  
  
Lance rimane a fissarlo. Il significato delle parole appena dette lo colpisce qualche secondo dopo. Deve scendere da questo benedetto albero.   
  
“E so anche le regole. Era di questo che ti volevo parlare al bar. Mentre prendevamo il frappè, te lo ricordi?”  
  
“Non è successo poi così tanto tempo fa, lo sai?” gli grida indietro Lance, con le orecchie gelate ma caldissime e il naso rosso. Deve scendere immediatamente da questo albero. Non sa come.   
  
“Beh, io volevo parlarti di questo. Delle regole che avete, del fatto che lo so che tuo padre non vede bene le cose tipo...” Non trova le parole, si gratta le labbra e scuote la testa. “Avevo pensato di prendere lavoro alla pista di pattinaggio, così non avremmo avuto problemi, pensa te...” Si passa una mano sulla fronte. “La cosa è che... scusa. È così patetico e così stupido e così...”  
  
“Cosa?” gli chiede Lance. Deve scendere deve scendere deve scendere deve...  
  
“È che io con te ci voglio stare per davvero” continua Keith. Ha abbassato la voce. Adesso è appena udibile. Lance lo guarda da sopra il ramo. “E avevo pensato a non venire e non fare... però... so che cosa vuol dire perdere qualcosa e... non voglio perdere anche te. Non voglio perdere anni... anche con te. Non m'importa se ci sono delle limitazioni, e non m'importa se questo vuol dire che -pensavo davvero di trovarmi un lavoro alla pista di pattinaggio, sai? Sono serio.”  
  
Lance non dice niente. Si lascia scivolare verso terra, cade sulla neve, che è soffice, okay, ma solo fino a un certo punto e ha le mani rosse e i capelli sicuramente rovinati. Il corsage che gli ha portato Veronica, però sta bene, e così anche tutte le sue articolazioni. Quindi va tutto bene. Si alza in piedi. E guarda Keith. Keith guarda lui.  
  
“Le relazioni, però, beh, sì, ecco, ho parlato con Allura mercoledì e lo so... ho parlato con un po' tante persone e siamo arrivati alla conclusione che una relazione si fa in due. Quando mi hai, beh, sì, non-lasciato, mi hai detto che ti piacevo, ma non hai aspettato la mia risposta. E io ti volevo dire che, beh, io lo imparerei lo spagnolo per spettegolare, che accetto le regole di tuo padre, che sei forse l'unica persona in questo mondo che mi ha fatto provare... ma se la tua risposta rimane quella, se pensi che la cosa migliore sia... spero possiamo rimanere amici. È questo che sono venuto a dirti.”  
  
Lance lo raggiunge, marciando sulla neve, come la domenica in cui gli ha chiesto di andare al ballo con lui. Si sono entrambi vestiti bene. Lance stava scavalcando la finestra per poter andare da Keith in bicicletta e parlargli col cuore in mano, anche se adesso non trova nessuna parola. Quindi sposta la neve e si ricorda di se stesso da piccolo, quando correva per le strade di New York e i fiocchi di neve gli cadevano sul naso e lui era eccitato e felice, perché voleva dire che suo papà avrebbe inventato una nuova parola per dare un nome a una nuova forma.  
  
Si avvicina a Keith e gli prende la mano, priva di guanti, un pochino spellata per il freddo e la posa sulle sue labbra. Gli occhi di Keith studiano la sua espressione, poi guardano la sua mano e poi di nuovo Lance, senza capire che cosa stia succedendo di preciso. Lance prende il corsage già aperto e glielo lega al polso. “Potresti accompagnarmi al ballo?” gli chiede in un sussurro, con lo sguardo rivolto verso le loro mani unite.  
  
Keith si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e annuisce con forza, una, due e tre volte. Ed è Lance che sospira di sollievo adesso. Si abbassa un po' fa sfregare i loro nasi insieme.  
  
“Mi dispiace” sussurra. “Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ho fatto e farò.”  
  
Keith sospira una risata. Si alza in punta di piedi e gli lascia un bacio leggerissimo e veramente troppo veloce sulle labbra. “Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto e che farò” ripete anche lui.  
  
Nevica sui loro capelli, fa un freddo assurdo, Lance sente le mani ghiacciate, tra le sue braccia ha un Keith che lo guarda adorante. E che può baciare. Quindi di abbassa quel tanto che basta, gli prende il viso tra le mani, lo bacia come non avrebbe mai pensato che avrebbe potuto baciare mai un ragazzo. E poi posa la fronte su quella di lui. “Ho il coprifuoco alle undici. I miei tornano a casa alle undici e mezza.”  
  
“Ho la moto” risponde Keith, alzando una spalla.   
  
Lance guarda la punta del suo naso e sorride. “Hai un fiocco di neve sul naso.” Si inumidisce le labbra. “A forma di sotto-parallelepipedo-senecano.”  
  
“Hai solo detto cose a caso” borbotta Keith. Gli prende la mano. Non la lascia più andare.  
  
  
  


> Your mother wouldn't approve of how my mother raised me  
> But I do, I finally I do  
> And you're an all-American boy  
> I guess I couldn't help trying to be your best American girl

 


End file.
